In recent years, hospitals have increased the amount of information they produce about each patient in digital form to an extent that would be overwhelming to a human being trying to cope with every bit of that information. For example, a patient's heart rate or blood pressure might be continuously monitored with a new value generated several times a minute.
Accordingly, systems for displaying such data have been developed. Some of these systems take the form of dashboards for computer or other electronic displays for displaying specific information about a patient. Prior dashboards provide a menu of options for pulling data out of one or more data repositories. Unfortunately, in many cases, sorting through the overwhelming amount of raw data to locate the relevant data is a time consuming endeavor in a time sensitive environment such as a hospital. Therefore, a need has arisen for a system that helps a user select an appropriate dashboard to use to easily display relevant information about a selected patient.